youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Realized
Realized is the 14th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics What?!! Look- Okay, let's cut the crap I'm straight gangsta - forget the rap I only stick with that 'cause my ma don't wan' see me flip the crack And I'm quick to click and spit the gat I be dipped in black Sip the coke mixed with jack - calico, clip to match Like: where them cats who trippin' at? - point niggas out 'Cause right now I'm full of that spinach that'll knock lennox out The mack-10 is out, as well as the gauge and the pump You turn the page on the newspaper, see my face in the front I lock it down for all my niggas that still caged in the dump So if I come, nigga, just save me a blade and a pump I'm raised in the slum where the bad grow Unlike no other, I'm real (??) like bag 'bauds I stash o's in the drawers of my trash hoes I flash dough at the laws when they pass slow I mash low in a stolen hot rav-4 The macks blow bullet holes for my cash flow Is that so? Hook wayne I don't think you realize what's happenin', dog That lil' boy's 'bout to come 'round here blastin' at y'all If you don't get the hell when he swervin' by That's your issue - god bless ya - you deserve to die wayne Look Which one of these niggas playin' with me? I'ma strap up and slam his parent's street When I blast, bullets spit faster than mc hammer beats I be damned if he get a chance to sleep I clamp the magazine in my gun and cut his family tree I flash the piece at your lil' woman and make her dance for me Then jam the freak with a broom - blood leak from her panty crease There has to be some explanation for this insanity Yeah, y'all niggas faker than that boy (fill in the blank) Now give me the dank Niggas claim they want war when I suggest you live in a tank What's your kid gonna think? Come home and find your wig in the sink I dig in the bank, and pull out eighty, then cruise to haiti For fifty g's I get ten ki's and straight out weight it I lock my area down - you can ask these boys They know wheezy got more white than the backstreet boys Never catch me (??) without them plastic toys It get drastic, boy Niggas that's askin' for it Wheezy, nigga It's wheezy, nigga Who? wheezy, nigga It's wheezy, nigga Hook wayne I don't think you realize what's happenin', dog That lil' boy's 'bout to come 'round here blastin' at y'all And if you don't get the hell when he swervin' by That's your issue - god bless ya - you deserve to die wayne I hope y'all niggas understand that I ain't playin' or jokin' Bust shots, make you think the grand canyon open Leave a busta bandana smokin' from hot hollows Me and my niggas flip your coke, then cop hot hoes Two pistols, desperado gun busta Pump one under your chest and knock a lung from ya Hung under them killers and duck the pigs And all of our diamonds shine, and our trucks are big And, nigga, I don't really care if I don't sell a million quick 'Cause right now I'll quit and go and sell a million bricks I sticks to what I love, and that's the street And stay away from what I hate, and that's police And I keep a trigga somewhere on me to start blowin' And leave a nigga somewhere lonely with his heart showin' When we all knowin' that wheezy have never been fake The metal will spray and let the bullets tear up your face Who is wheezy, nigga? Who is wheezy, nigga? Wheezy, nigga Lil wheezy, nigga Hook-2x wayne Say, I don't think you realize what's happenin', dog That lil' boy's 'bout to come 'round here blastin' at y'all wayne (talking) It's wheezy, nigga - lil wheezy, nigga Don't tangle it, nigga It's time to step down, ya heards me